L'échiquier
by Enclume
Summary: Chapitre Unique.Harry et Malfoy s'affrontent dans une partie d'échec au tournoi de l'école mais soudain l'échiquier semble devenir le miroir de bien des choses....


_Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling. Cette histoire contient des références au cinquième tome._

_Pour cette fanfiction,je me suis inspirée d'une théorieau sujet des livres de HP que je trouve très intéressante.Cette théorie serait que la partie d'échec jouer sur l'échiquier géant dans le livre 1 représenterait tout ce qui se passerait dans la saga potterienne.Je trouvais cette théorie assez douteuse,mais,quand on vérifit,c'est assez impressionnant comme cela se rapproche de la réalité.Je crois que c'est une théorie très intéressante,qui vaut la peine d'être connue._

_Pour en savoir plus ,vous n'avez qu'à aller sur le moteur de recherche Google,et taper : « Knight2King ».Le premier lien en haut devrait vous conduire à bon port.Je vous mettrais bien l'adresse mais fanfiction refuse qu'on écrive quelle adresse que ce soit --_

_Ça vaut vraiment la peine de jeter un coup d'œil._

* * *

L'échiquier

-Tu es mort Potter!,s'exclama Malefoy d'une voix triomphante.

Il referma sa main sur une de ses pièces blanches avec avidité.

Il déplaça son fou près du roi de Harry.

-Échec et mat,dit-il avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

-Attends,dit Harry.Il leva une main dans les airs.Il scrutait l'échiquier,les yeux légèrement entre-ouverts.

-Tu parles trop vite,dit-il finalement.

Harry pris son fou et renversa le fou blanc qui menaçait son roi.

-Tu t'es trompé,dit le Gryffondor en relevant la tête,fixant Malefoy avec intensité.C'est toi qui va mourrir.

Il pointa une trajectoire fictive que son fou pouvait entreprendre jusqu'au Roi de Malfoy.

-Échec,dit-il simplement,mais ses yeux verts trahissaient sa joie à la perspective enivrante de battre le Serpentard.

Malfoy poussa un juron.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué aux échecs;je change constamment de plan,dit il en serrant les dents,une main plaquée contre son oeil gauche.

-Moi je n'ai aucune stratégie,avoua Harry sur un coup de tête.

-Typiquement Gryffondor.Merci de l'info,mais j'avais remarqué,lui dit Malefoy en lui lançant un regard ennuyé.

-Trop gentil,dit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi mon petit pote Potter,lui répondit Malefoy,visiblement près à continuer cette tirade aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait.

Mais Harry avait hâte de faire mordre la poussière à Malefoy.Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière.Mais...voulait t'il vraiment connaître l'issu de ce match?

Et si Malefoy gagnait?

Harry posa sa main sur la table en un bruit sourd.

-Tu vas joué,oui ou non?,demanda t'il,exasperé.

-Oui il a raison!,s'indigna la Reine blanche de Malefoy.Je veux tous les tuer ces sales vauriens!

-C'est que j'aimerais bien prendre ton stupide fou,dit Malefoy avec hargne en s'avançant contre la table,la tête entre les deux mains,ignorant complétement l'empressement agressif de sa reine.

-C'est que le petit Malefoy est dans une position difficile.Quelle belle occasion pour moi.Laisse moi te rappeller combien tu es loin de la victoire.Malefoy,il ne te reste qu'un fou,trois pions,ta dégénérée de reine et ton roi.Tu ne peux pas prendre mon fou avec ton fou.Le mien ne pouvant se déplacer que sur des cases blanches et le tien,noires.

-Ça va,ça va,je sais,dit-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.Tu as fini?

-Attends voir..,dit Harry.Il fit semblant de réfléchir avec intensité.

-Non.

Malefoy poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Moi,il me reste un fou,deux tour,un cavalier,3 pions,ma reine et mon roi,lui dit Harry.

Le Serpentard poussa un grognement pendant que sa reine blanche continuait à vociférer des menaces à toutes pièces de couleur noire.

-J'ai beaucoup plus de pièces que toi,maintenant.Tu as aucune chance.Rends toi,dit Harry,juste pour énerver son adversaire.

Malefoy grogna à nouveau.

-Es-tu fou?Cherches-tu la bagarre?,lui demanda t'il hargneux en passant soudain son attention de l'échiquier à son adversaire.

-Oui,dit Harry en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.Ça pourrait être amusant.Vu que ce n'est pas moi qui risque l'expulsion si je te frappe...C'est qui déjà?Ah oui,c'est toi!,dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Malefoy concentra son regard sur l'échiquier,mais celui-ci resta fixé sur son roi.Visiblement,il ne pensait plus du tout au jeu.

-Avoue que j'ai raison.Tu vois bien que je vais gagner,affirma Harry avec un sourire sardonique.Toi tu vas perdre.

Il eut un silence et Harry vit que Malefoy avait le poing serré,pour contenir sa rage.

-D'ailleurs tu ne fais que ça.

Malefoy se leva brusquement et envoya valser l'échiquier et ses occupants sur le plancher.Il se lança sur Harry et le plaqua au sol.

Au diable toute cette politesse forçée.

Harry ne fut par surpris.C'était la réaction qu'il attendait.La partie était finit,maintenant.On ne saurait jamais lequel des deux aurait gagné.

-Tu es content,murmura Malefoy,fou de rage.On es content maintenant?

Il tenait Harry par le colet pour plaquer sa tête au sol.Il le regardait,les yeux brillants de colère.

-Pourquoi Potter,pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça?Pourquoi toute cette histoire est comme cette bon sang de partie d'échecs?Dis le moi!,exigea Malefoy désespérement.Harry savait ce que Draco Malefoy voulait dire.

Dans les deux cas l'échiquier représentait parfaitement la situation.Mais Harry ne savait pas clairement si Malefoy voulait parler de la guerre ou de leur relation.Il fit comme si Malefoy voulait parler de la première.

-Je ne sais pas.Tu es du mauvais coté de l'échiquier?,tenta Harry.

-Je ne parle pas de ça,Potter et tu le sais,dit Malefoy,ses lèvres étaient maintenant si serrées l'une contre l'autre que sa bouche ne formait qu'une ligne droite.Ses yeux ne savait plus où regarder.Il semblait comme fou.

-Il y a quelque chose...de..de...

-Je sais,lui répondit Harry,désarmé.

Une horde de Gryffondor arriva à ce moment précis et repoussa Malefoy loin de Harry.Tous se pressèrent autour de ce dernier pour savoir si il n'avait pas été blessé par "ce vaurien de serpentard".Ron criait,le poing en l'air,d'une façon chevaleresque que si,il aurait frappé un temps soit peu Harry,il aurait mis Malefoy dehors de Poudlard lui-même à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière.Hermione criait tant qu'à elle,droite comme une barre,la voix étrangement aigu,qu'elle enlevait 10 points à Serpentard.

Malefoy,lui,quitta la salle prestement,impassible.Mcgonagall se fraya un chemin dans la cohue et pria tous les Gryffondors de retourner à leurs parties respectives.

-Mr Potter,voulez-vous continuer à prendre part au tournoi?

-Non,je crois que j'en ai assez,Professeur Mcgonagall.Si vous voulez m'excuser.répondit Harry poliment en replaçant le col de sa robe.

-Non,ça va.Je ne sais pas ce que Albus a pensé,misère,vous faire jouer contre Malefoy!Je sais qu'il vous a bien causé des misères l'an passée...dit Mcgonagall, qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à caché l'inquiétude qui l'avait assailli lorsque Malefoy avait plaqué Harry au sol.

-Non,je vais bien.Je vais juste retourner à la tour.Merci.

Harry s'éloigna de la grande salle,ignorant que les Serpentards gagnèrent dans cette manche du tournoi plus de matchs que dans toute autre manche,dû à cette merveilleuse distraction qu'avait provoqué sa bataille avec Draco Malefoy.

Il pensait à tout ce que Malefoy lui avait fait durant leurs sixième année à Poudlard,les coups humiliants,les menaces de mort,les blessures,comment il avait bien failli se faire tuer par lui,une nuit.Même si Malefoy n'avait finalement rien fait cette nuit là,qu'il ne lui avait finalement jeté aucun sort,il avait réussi à le tuer,d'une certaine manière,d'une façon bien plus douloureuse que n'importe lequel "Doloris".Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que ce serait possible.

Il ne se l'aurait jamais imaginé.Jamais.Parfois Harry se dit que Draco aurait du le tuer cette nuit là.Pour de vrai.

Harry s'accouda à une fenêtre,non loin de la tour des Gryffondors.

"Pourquoi toute cette histoire est comme cette bon sang de partie d'échecs?"

Il poussa un soupir.

Tout était comme cette bon sang de partie d'échecs parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux peur.Ils étaient mort de peur.

Mort de peur de faire face au dénoument.De faire face au fin mot de l'histoire.

Dans les deux cas,il ne pouvait être que Terrifiant.Dévastateur.Destructeur.

C'était tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux.Sur la guerre.Sur eux.

Tellement plus simple de faire voler l'échiquier en éclats.

Mais Harry savait qu'un jour,lui et Malefoy ne pourraient plus fuir,qu'ils ne pourraient plus envoyer valser tout ce qui se dressaient devant eux.Un jour ils seraient obligé de voir les choses en face.

Et à ce moment ils ne pourront plus fuir devant l'échiquier.Jusqu'à temps que la partie soit terminée.

Pour de bon.

Jusqu'à ce que le verdict tombe.

Harry vit par la fenêtre la silhouette de Malefoy s'éloigné de Poudlard,faire le tour du lac.

Toute compréhension s'envola de son esprit.

Échec et mat

Harry ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :Je sais que les pièces d'échecs version sorciers se commande en disant exemple « Reine en D6 »,mais ça devenait trop complexe…Alors je me suis dit qu'il n'avait qu'à les bouger eux même pour les besoins de cette fanfiction…_

_Je me suis amusée à truffer cette histoire de petites allusions à la théorie mentionné plus haut,mais bon,il y a probablement juste moi qui les voit!_

_J'aimerais aussi prendre le temps de remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewé pour mes fics passées._

_Je vais probablement faire une suite à "Peut-être bien"._

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
